


Just How I Like It

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Bruce, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Science Boyfriends, Smutlet, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes it when Bruce gets angry. But he <em>loves</em> it when Bruce takes it out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I filled a smut prompt for drbrucebananer, as a surprise anon. Well, surprise! I decided to go ahead and post it here too, because why not spread the love. :)

Bruce threw Tony violently to the ground, then was on him immediately, gripping him by the shoulders and slamming him back into the floor. 

“Jesus Christ, Tony! How many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone when I’m in a bad mood! Do you have a fucking death wish?!” Bruce’s breaths came in ragged pants, his nostrils flaring and eyes wide with barely controlled rage, as he spit the words at Tony through clenched teeth. “You just can’t stop! It’s like you want to see me lose control!” Tony didn’t move, but licked his parted lips and flushed, the enticing color spreading even to the fingertips that held fast to the floor like a lifeline. Tony looked up at Bruce with desperation in his eyes, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“C’mon, Bruce…” Bruce leaned closer, his face inches from Tony’s. 

“That’s what it is, isn’t it? I can _smell_ the want on you. You want me to let the monster out, don’t you? Want me to let off a little steam? Take it out on you?” At Bruce’s words, Tony’s eyes slid shut and his hips thrust upwards.

“Jesus Bruce, don’t make me ask for it.” Tony’s voice was humiliated, but he reached between them to press his palm against Bruce’s groin. Bruce huffed a humorless laugh, and caught both of Tony’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Bruce grazed his teeth along Tony’s jaw and growled.

“No, I’ll make you _beg_ for it.” An indistinct noise escaped Tony’s throat, as he arched into Bruce’s unyielding body.

“Fuck…. Just- please, Bruce. I need this.” Bruce showed his teeth in a feral grin.

“I hope you mean that. Because I’m going to fuck you up.” Tony’s reply was breathless.

“I mean it.” 

“Then tell me what you want.” Tony said nothing at first, breathing shallowly. Finally, he looked at Bruce, his eyes dark and hungry.

“I want you to hurt me.” Bruce released Tony’s wrists and sat back on his heels, laughing mirthlessly. 

“Oh, Tony. You’re going to have to be a lot more specific than that.” Fuck. Tony sat up on his elbows, but looked down to the side, shame creeping through him. And making him harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

“Hit me.” Tony jumped a little when Bruce slapped him across the mouth; not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to startle him. Tony looked up at Bruce in confusion, then dropped his eyes, frustrated.

“Harder.” Bruce slapped him again. This time it stung, and Tony rubbed his cheek, but it still wasn’t that hard. He suddenly bubbled up with anger. Anger at having to ask for subjugation. Anger at being toyed with after making himself vulnerable. Tony glared at Bruce defiantly, voice rising to a heated shout.

“I said HARDER!” The words were barely out of his mouth, when Bruce pulled back his arm and backhanded Tony full-force across the jaw. The power behind the swing knocked the breath from Tony, and he fell back to the ground and closed his watering eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered. His voice was lost in a gasp when Bruce twisted his fingers painfully into Tony’s hair, yanking him to his knees. Bruce stood over him, wrenching Tony’s head back so he could look into his eyes. 

“Careful what you wish for.” Bruce licked slowly from Tony’s collarbone to his jaw, then hauled him up by the hair and slammed him chest-first into the wall. Bruce pressed flush against Tony’s back, sliding his hand into Tony’s pants. Tony’s head fell back with a sigh on Bruce’s shoulder when his strong hands wrapped roughly around Tony’s erection.

“God, it gets you hard, doesn’t it? Being used? Taking whatever I give you?” Bruce turned his head and trailed his tongue lightly over Tony’s earlobe, breathing hotly into his neck. “But not as hard as it makes me. Every time you gasp…” Bruce thrust hard against Tony’s ass, eliciting a gasp. “Every time you beg…” Bruce jerked Tony’s cock hard, causing him to shudder. “Every time you look at me with desperation in your eyes, wanting it…” Bruce reached up with his free hand, and wrapped it around Tony’s neck, ghosting his lips over the goose bumps that rose across Tony’s shoulder. “Fuck, Tony. You make me want to explode. The things you let me do to you…”

Tony moaned, the sound strangled from the pressure of Bruce’s hand around his neck. 

“Then get on with it,” he gasped, smirking. Bruce chuckled darkly, and quickly fumbled with the buttons on both their pants, pulling them down just enough to be out of the way.

“Careful, you don’t want to piss me off again.” Bruce wet his fingers in his mouth, sliding them quickly between Tony’s cheeks, while still gripping Tony’s neck with his other hand. He worked Tony’s hole roughly, just enough to spread the moisture, but not enough to really stretch him. Tony gripped the wall with his fingertips, nail beds white from the pressure. Bruce pulled out his fingers and pressed his cock against Tony’s entrance, gripping Tony’s hips with bruising strength. He pressed his lips to Tony’s jaw, growling.

“This is gonna hurt.” With a single, powerful thrust, he sank into Tony’s ass, his hand tight around Tony’s throat, muffling his choked scream.


End file.
